Smoking the joints of love
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: (REUPLOAD due to some issues.) Craig and Tweek, now teenagers are smoking up some of the highest quality marijuana around, being would be philosophers and just insulting their teachers. Could this be the moment their attraction for one another is revealed? Romance. Oneshot. Rated T


There was no better feeling, Craig noticed. Just hanging, chilling with your best friend, hoping you aren't caught even if the smoke in the air and the smell were definitively suspicious. But, if Tweek's parents were blind to all of that, there was a better way to be sure that the cigarettes they were smoking weren't tobacco ones, and were, in fact, some they had rolled up themselves. The way they acted was a pretty clear indicator.

The substance which they smoked went by by many names: a joint, mary jane, marijuana. But, to the two of them, it had a different name, one which was more fitting to the whole situation. They sat, eyes tinted pink, silly grins upon their faces that were as wide as a grin could be without turning into a creepy slasher smile, and talked.

"I'm serious…the meaning of the universe is boning." - Why did the leaves of marijuana they had smoked made them in would be philosophers? It was not even a thing that made sense. Yet it was as was seen in every sitcom and story that featured the issue. It was how you were supposed to act under the influence. Society (and tv!) said so, and the boys in South Park really, really liked tv. One would not even have to look into their daily lives to see it as it was obvious with their constant references to celebrities (and the occasional tv show) in their lives.

Tweek let out a snicker, and he shook, and twitched. The fidgety behavior was what had given him his name, so he wasn't really doing something new, influenced by marijuana. In fact, marijuana seemed to help him with his...he called them issues. It was just his good luck that it was legal in his home state Colorado as well, and he wasn't doing anything wrong, as he wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure and the not so very likely likelihood of being caught. Even if the police force in his town, South Park, state of Colorado, was a joke. A joke he was very eager to laugh at. Marijuana made him very easy to make laugh, very humorous indeed.

"Yeah….boning." - He was a teenage in his high school years, but this sort of middle school humor still affected him, specially when he was smoking what he was smoking. At the same time though, as if his emotions were being consumed by a monster of some sort, he felt sad. He was, after all still a virgin.

Teenage boys judge themselves by the amount of masculinity they have. and what is a better measure of masculinity (in the mind of a teenage boy) than the people he has slept with? It was a dumb question and one that any person with some sense would dismiss. After all, the very notion of masculinity was something out of an outdated concept. One that was to be seen with contempt. But teenage boys are pretty focused on getting some, and if they brag and compare it, the amount of sex they had, then there's nothing really stopping them from doing so.

And who would give the time of the day (or night as it were) to the twitchy boy? The blonde was definitively pretty, there was no denying that, he had the sort of childish look to him, he was thin and his hands were soft and gentle, like the ones of a girl, he could be quite handsome if he wasn't what he was. On the flipside his hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes, fruit of many many restless nights. He twitched and had attacks of panic in an amount that went from "Constantly" to "Almost ever", he was not very appealing in that aspect. Marijuana helped him but it had a very strong tendency to make him not pay attention the world around him. And he had school and things he was supposed to do. He couldn't just hang all the time. The thoughts saddened him, but, perhaps due to the weed, he was rapidly shifting between moods. He hadn't even been able to stop snickering and he was already with a dull aching on his belly fruit of the furious laughing.

"Dude…" - It was his companion in smoking the joints that was looking at him, Tweek was sort of messy, he had tears coming out of his eyes, from the intense laughing session, he was twitching (though it wasn't really nothing new on him), and his voice sounded strangely pleasant, even if the only thing voiced was a hard set of "hahahahah" and its variations.

"Yeah?" - Tweek finally managed to stop the laughing, though it came at him with difficulty. Just how exactly could he not laugh, the word "boning" had been uttered! And to think that it was the mere reason the human species had been placed, or had evolved to, on the planet. Surely there was more to life?

"Don't laugh, I'm serious, I heard it in bio!" - Craig felt tempted to flip his friend off, it was, after all, an old habit of his, if there was something that didn't appeal to him or challenged his views, they'd get the bird, the finger, the flipping off. The middle one specifically.

They both stopped, Tweek processing the information, in fact that had been something he had heard, or at least something similar, though in his daze, brought upon by weed, he didn't remember the exact words, his memory fuzzy, he knew that the next generation was supposed to have kids and die. It all seemed so...pointless.

"The bio's teacher a bitch." - Tweek mind was slow and he felt a small state of euphoria, but his habit of jumping around in his mind still was within himself. Attention Deficit Disorder or not, he didn't know or didn't care, he couldn't help but feel that way about the old woman. She was nice, or so she seemed but there was one thing that bothered Tweek. - "Imposing that idea of have kids and die on us. Such bull" - He lifted his arms and cried his plight to the heavens, though there was no answer, except a murmur of approval from Craig, which was taking another shot at the smoking of his joint. He released the smoke and watched it flow upwards, watching as it formed imaginary patterns that were oh so real for him.

"You know" - Craig could picture himself showing the finger to the teacher if it made the other boy happy, and speaking of, tell his honest thoughts which were that the woman was a bitch. He'd get in trouble, of course, but there was no denying his dislike of the discipline, that no doubt clouded his judgement on the older person. Another thing clouding his judgement? Tweek, and his words that to his drug filled mind made so much sense. Not that he needed the amount of drugs in his system to see it. Tweek always made sense to him, even when completely sober. Well, not when he was shouting and having panic attacks about the state of the world, or some other bullshit he did not care about. It just seemed like a bunch of hysteric terror to him. But when he was calm, or just not shouting about the pressure he was in...such a smart boy.

He tried to release those thoughts from his head, though it was always harder when he was so close to the other one. He wasn't a sensitive flowery man who spoke of his feelings. The lack of masculinity issue was not something for him.

And yet... but he had no time to think of that. Tweek was still eyeing him nervously, but the boy was always nervous so that wasn't really anything new. He was shorter, so Craig could see the collarbone of the other, as he looked him.

Releasing himself on such thoughts with another puff, and an exhalation of all the smoke he had stored in his lungs, even if just for some seconds, he let the smoke float away.

"She really is a bitch. There's not even a reason for things to just reproduce and die." - The fact that he had been the one who had brought up the "boning" thing didn't occur to him, he had felt great about it when he had seen that it made the other boy laugh his ass and other parts of, even if he had feigned annoyance for his image. Not that the other was a clear thinker, he had seemingly been trying to outsmoke Craig, a feat that wasn't easy. They were both clearly affected.

"Exactly!" - Tweek shook against the couch he was so indecently exposed on, again. A clear signal that he was getting nervous. - That or emotive, one of the two, Craig didn't exactly know which. - "I mean…" - He wasn't thinking so clear right then or he would have seen all the clear signs off sort of a confession. And though Craig wasn't the smartest, he was sure to see the pink that went up and included his ears. Right?

"Yeah…" - Craig replied lamely. Marijuana turned him into a big softie, or at least it made it harder to not think about those feelings he had about the blonde boy, it was maddening, but wasn't that why he smoked drugs? To feel himself disconnected from the rest of the world? In a way wasn't that madness?

Weed did really make people would be philosophers, and he was suffering from that common symptom or side effect. Who cared if drugs were madness or not? He enjoyed them, whether it was morally correct or not. And sometimes he just wanted to escape his reality.

Even if the offer to smoke it alongside Tweek hadn't been the one he was expecting. Who'd even though the twitchy, sometimes even morally obsessed with righteous, even if only for fearing the consequences, boy smoked?

And it definitely made it harder to ignore him, when the guy was there. He'd flip of the gods, or at least chance, if it wasn't pretty clear to him that this was a shot? But a shot to what?

He laughed, this wasn't exactly how he had expected his damnation to occur. Tweek previewed his and everyone else's damnation nearly weekly,. but Craig didn't exactly put his thoughts on it very often. But now...mary jane in his mind, as well as body, he couldn't exactly keep ignoring him.

"I mean, sometimes you don't want to have kids." - Craig hesitated as he thought about pushing the subject directly into the face of the other man. For that was what he was. A delightable, very hot, very eager young man. - " Sometimes you just want to chill with your best bud." - _And screw him senseless_ \- he thought, but he figured that adding that part would be a little too much.

"That was pathetic. Are you even trying to come onto me?" - The way Tweek laughed made glass shards embedded into the heart look like nothing. Craig was, truthfully, coming onto him, as he'd figured and he had laughed? Laughed? He just wanted to tell him to go get something far up his holes.

Could he really be blamed though? Marijuana has a way to dull the way you'd normally behave. And Tweek would never laugh at the other boy, who was so much taller and stronger than him. So strong he could probably take him on his big strong lap and…

Tweek twitched, that was something he did NOT want to think about. He felt himself sweat. Whether from arousal or from fear wasn't sure.

"I mean...do something like this." - Tweek allowed himself a moment before reciting something. - "Love isn't a decision, it's a feeling...you can't decide who you fall in love with or it'd be less magical."

Craig laughed as he realised just why the quote sounded so familiar. His rage subduing.

"Are you really quoting that?" - He hadn't thought of that quote in years, and it had never made much sense to him anyway, but now, now it seemed oddly appropriate.

"Paraphrasing." - Tweek moved his shoulders up and down, shrugging, he allowed the briefest of smiles to come to his lips as he moved in for the kiss. Not even he was expecting himself to act so frontal. Craig tucked him into his big arms, muscled as they were. Tweek was a lot shorter in comparison and his arms were much more scrawny, but the pair didn't care.

As their lips met, they looked at one another through pink eyes, was this just the effect on weed? Whenever the smaller boy smoked weed he felt himself relax and chill out, so to say. He didn't twitch nearly as often and his panic and paranoia, though undoubtedly still there were replaced

with a calmer sense of euphoria. But no amount of weed could replace the euphoria he was feeling at the moment...even if, he figured, he was still kind of high and still on weed so sometimes this was euphoria and GAH!

Instead of having all those thoughts he tried hard to just focus on the kiss. And he did achieve it, somewhat.


End file.
